


Call your name

by hellospacecadet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Naxzela, lion bonding, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellospacecadet/pseuds/hellospacecadet
Summary: For Sheithmonth2018:Day 4: Free DayShort bit between Shiro & Keith after the battle for Naxzela.





	Call your name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't take credit for this, but someone on twitter mentioned during the time the paladins were stuck in the consciousnesses void (at the battle of Naxzela), that among all the other yelling Shiro's name Keith was yelling his too.
> 
> I like to think the bonds of the Lions are still there even if their paladin is gone. Red obviously cares for Keith (because she saved him so many damn times) so maybe she extended the care to Shiro because of how much Keith cares for him.
> 
> Annnnyway, enjoy!

"Keith I.." A pause filled the air which Shiro was not unknown to do. Keith's worried gaze lingered on him until he felt his bones were on fire and leaping out of his skin. Shiro continued as if sensing it on his behalf. "I thought I heard you in the void. Did you call out to me?" He asked but his thick brows wilted as if already determining the answer. It had been hard to accept, and he thought he had, but Keith was no longer the pilot of the Red Lion, or any Lion for that matter. "I'm sorry, I.." He finished with a solemn shake of his head, burying his good hand into the soft tuft of white hair at his crown. Everything seemed so confusing lately, hard to keep up with the war while plagued with phantom pains and bludgeoning headaches.

The sigh that was released was tenfold, as if one had broken a hole in the damn of a river.

"You weren't imagining it." Keith confirms, tone soft. He extends his boot, touching his toe with Shiro's before looking up at him with utmost seriousness. Keith was unabashedly honest, which Shiro welcomed.

"Sometimes, I get this tug. Right here in my gut." He presses a palm over his lower abdomen, fingers splaying over the muscle wrapped in his black bodysuit."It took me a while to figure out what it was. I can't explain it, but it's a feeling I'd had too many times to ignore." To the point where it’s become oddly familiar.

When he was in trouble he could swore he felt it behind his navel, as if someone attached a rope around the middle of him. Sometimes it had been short, sometimes the jolt startled him, but it had always been insistent and ‘knowing’. He could close his eyes and tug on a long red invisible strand, grasping the path in the dark. The only summation he’d been able to come up with was: "Red knows when I'm in trouble. It's a two way. Even if I'm no longer a paladin." The connection still felt there like he'd become an honorary member of a secret club, and therefore would always be there. At least for now. The Lions were built with alchemy and magic and the true extent of their sentient beings had yet to be uncovered.

"She called me. The others weren't able to reach you." Keith finished as Shiro’s hand fell from massaging his temple, softly landing on the white armor at his thigh.

“But you were.” The other Paladins calling out to him had sounded so faint, so muffled in his own ears, but Keith’s, Keith’s seared through his muddy consciousness like a blade. No was not an option and the raw and guttural scrape to his voice calling _his_ name brought him out of it. “How many times now?” Shiro asked, forming a small smile on his lips, cocking his head in mock thought. There had been too many times to count.

“As many times as it takes” Keith supplied with a bit of a smirk and a glint in those firebright eyes Shiro had come to know so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments appreciated!
> 
> Scream at me about VLD on twitter at @hellospacecadet.


End file.
